Reunions to Remember
by Golden28
Summary: This is from the story Reunions to Cherish. It can be read as a stand alone piece, but it's easier to understand if you're reading Reunions to Cherish. WARNING: straight up lemon.


**This is the sex scene from my story Reunions to Cherish. I didn't want to put a sex scene in it and ruin it for people who aren't into that sort of thing. I did a lot of research in romance books so, here goes nothing. **

Aaron carried Marta up the stairs and shouldered his way into his bedroom. She glanced around surprised at the change in atmosphere from this room to the rest of the house. She had been expecting a light, airy, warm room. Instead it was painted a deep jet black, with golden accessories and a gold colored duvet. She had very little time to appreciate the beautiful room as he sat her on the bed and distracted her with a deep kiss. When he could kiss her like this what did she really care about the room?

"Your clothes, take them off," He order his teeth clenched, nearly shaking with a desire that was more powerful than anything he'd ever felt before. She obliged reaching for the hem of her shirt and yanking it over her head. His mouth found a sensitive spot on her neck as she reached for the clasp of her bra and her hands faltered in their quest. Nothing, Aaron thought, caused him to lose control like this no other amount of beating, torture or inducement had caused him to struggle for a control like this, with the one woman that counted. She made him want her until he struggled to breathe and burned with pure need. She rid herself of the bra and tilted her head up to look into his eyes. In them he could see the same fire that he felt reflected. She might be less sure of what she was getting into than he was, but he could read the hunger there to match his own. There was no way to resist that look in her eyes and he settled his mouth over hers again, kissing her over and over with long, drugging kisses while cupping her breasts tenderly. He brushed his thumbs over the hard peaks and she felt each touch like a whip of lightning down to her core. She pulled his shirt off of him after a fight with the buttons and gently ran her hands over his chest memorizing every line of his body.

Aaron kissed his way down her chest to find on point and captured it in his mouth, teasing softly. She moaned and the sound went straight to his groin. He hissed out a breath and raked his teeth over the nipple eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure. He moved to work on the other side while finding the snap of her jeans and hooking the material down over her legs, his mouth trailing down to her belly button as she kicked them off. Grasping her hips he pulled back, even though his body throbbed in demand.

"How experienced are you," He asked raggedly.

"I don't see what difference that makes," Marta replied her tone misgiving, and he could see that she was ready to retreat.

"I don't want to hurt you, and I don't think that I can be gentle, not the first time." It would be best to start implying about the next time, because there would be one in the near future.

"There have only been two men that I've been with, and I haven't been with anyone in two years or so for obvious reasons," She confessed running her tongue over her lips nervously.

A guttural sound escaped his mouth. The answer dismayed him and pleased him. She was his alone- twice hardly counted, even if he knew that Peter Boyd had likely been one of the two. He rested his forehead on her thigh for a few seconds to clear his head before looking up at her.

"I want you with every breath in my body, sweetheart. I don't have much control right now, and this might not be a good idea. If you want to stop you need to let me know now, because I won't be able to stop soon."

"I want you, Aaron. Please," She said reaching down with one hand to cup the side of his face tenderly. He turned into the touch and kissed her wrist. His body reacted harshly and his erection grew thicker and heavier than it had ever been. He couldn't save her now, they were both too far gone. His hands dropped to her thighs and he tugged them apart harshly, taking what he needed. Without preamble his mouth began to devour her. His tongue swiped at her satin folds and he tasted what he'd been craving for a long time. Her body shuddered as his ministrations increased in speed and her hands reached down to fist in his hair while he soaked up her musical cries, searching for another spot that would make her emit another one of those husky little gasps. He licked at her like a cat, feeding his addiction to her and felt the need for her flood higher and higher inside of him.

"Give me everything, honey," He growled, knowing that the more she gave him control the higher he could take her. One finger sank in her tight channel and he crooked it searching for the rough spot that he knew would send her over the edge. He sank a second finger inside of her and finally found it, brushing it tenderly watching for her reaction. A scream tore from her throat and her back arched off the bed. Need roared in his ears as he watched her and he was grateful he was still wearing his jeans, as constraining as they were. He'd be buried in her by now if he'd taken them off.

"I can't take anymore," She sobbed. Even in her own ears her voice sounded like a desperate wanton harlot's.

"Let go, Marta," He whispered into her ear. It was all the encouragement she needed as he brought his fingers up hard pressing against the spot and holding as her hips still as she bucked harshly and a shuddering orgasm jack knifed through her body and loud cries escaped her throat. She gasped and choked for air as the orgasm subsided, her muscles visibly trembling and her eyes still wet and unfocused.

Aaron moved off the bed and stripped out of his jeans and boxers. He crawled back on the bed and turned her away from him, positioning her on her hands and knees. The previous orgasm had done nothing but make her hotter and now she was on fire again the moment he touched her, thrusting her hips back into his.

"Easy, angel," He gasped as she grazed the tip of his cock. "We're going to go slow," He said, hoping that was possible.

One hand positioned him at her slick entrance. Carefully he slid the first inch into her, stilling himself, forcing himself to stop from ravishing her like a conquering barbarian. He threw his head back and shuddered with pleasure in the impossibly tight sheath. "Hold still, Marta," He pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you."

Underneath him she was desperately trying not to but the lust coiled tightly in her belly had other plans. It sent her grinding back against him shamelessly and she stilled herself with only limited success. Her breath was caught in her lungs. Between her legs she felt him burning hotter than a brand. Hazily she realized that was what this was: he was claiming her. There wasn't any going back from this moment and it excited her even more. He was invading her inch by inch until she stretched over him tightly. But even deeper he was lodged inside of her soul and she knew she'd never get him out. If she hadn't known he couldn't love her she would have fooled herself into believing it from the passion that was pouring out from him in this bed.

"Please, Aaron. You aren't hurting me, it burns some when you go deep, but I want this. Oh, please don't tease me," She sobbed pushing back against him as hard as she could. His control broke a little further as she pushed back taking all of him in a sudden unanticipated motion. He pounded into her with caution, fueling a fire that burned hotter and hotter, until he was sure that they would be welded together. She cried out, begging in unintelligible sentences that spurred him on sharpening his need. Sensations swamped her so quickly that she couldn't catch her breath, couldn't possibly control the demands of her body that had her screaming out his name. She hadn't thought herself capable of this need, and had no experience with this type of sex, but everything in her responded to it as desperately as if it was the thing she'd been craving her whole life.

Aaron built the rhythm watching her response to it as closely as he could. Deliberately he adjusted the position, dragging over her most sensitive spot so that she gave another cry. Finally his control snapped and he pulled her back against him sharply again and again. He threw them both into a pit of carnal fire that he hadn't known could exist as lust rose into a deeper and gentler emotion that placed his heart in her hands forever. The sensations weaved into tighter and tighter coils as their sweat soaked bodies slammed into each other. Collapsing beneath him Marta whimpered, keening sounds escaping her as wave after wave of orgasms ripped through her. Her muscles clamped down on him taking him by surprise and wrenching his own brutal release from him.

Aaron fell on top of her, cautiously holding most of his weight on his forearms.

"Did I kill you," He asked dryly, trying to catch his breath and attempting to come to grips with what had transpired.

"No, never better," She purred in satisfaction. Aaron slipped out of her carefully and slithered around to face her, pulling her onto his chest and getting comfortable. She made a move to leave the bed and go to her own room on the other side of the house but he realized what she was doing and yanked her back down, letting her fall on top of him.

"Don't even think about leaving this bed," He threatened his eyes glittering dangerously. "I won't allow you to sleep in another room, not after what just happened. Like it or not, I've laid a claim on you tonight and I wouldn't expect it to go away anytime soon." She nodded, dumbstruck by the amount of emotion that was written across his face. It wasn't love though, she acknowledged, as she curled against him falling into a deep sleep quickly, all her energy spent.

**Please Review.**


End file.
